Video-on-demand (VOD) is becoming an increasingly popular choice for customers of media service providers. VOD streaming services are typically based on unicast streaming techniques, which require that a video server or content delivery network stream media to each client device separately. Particularly, high definition VOD streaming requires guaranteed bandwidth and throughput on both the content delivery network (CDN) and a “last mile” network (e.g., the connection between a customer and a telephone company, cable company, and/or service provider). However, bandwidth limitations can hinder VOD streaming services when a large number of customers stream and watch VOD at the same time, such as during peak use hours. These conditions may prevent service providers from delivering a video stream of the best quality at the time a VOD program is requested.